


a wet dream

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galiana has a dream about Cullen</p>
            </blockquote>





	a wet dream

It was surprisingly warm.

Galiana enjoyed the sun on her face and the sweet smell of flowers. Skyhold looked so serene and she started to wonder, if she’d somehow missed an important meeting. Josephine would’ve told her though. Maybe they were out enjoying their sparse freetime? Everything seemed so peaceful for once and at least, she found Cullen training with some of his soldiers. He was wearing a loose cotton shirt and trousers, which were a notch too tight. She wouldn’t complain about that fact, but was surprised when he met her eyes and smiled. The expression on his face made her heart miss a beat. Cullen was gorgeous. All rugged and handsome, strong and brave and she should just leave him to his training. Surely, distractions weren’t welcome. Galiana turned to leave as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Galiana! Wait, please. I have something to show you.” And then his hand held hers and she followed him to the stables. A part of consciousness claimed that the Skyhold stables didn’t look like this, neither as comfy nor as clean, and there was no Blackwall and no sign of any horse. What was happening? Something didn’t seem right. Galiana wanted to ask what was going on, but Cullen pulled her closer and she had to look up to see his face.

He kissed her.

His tongue pressed against her mouth, she opened her lips and welcomed the taste of him. Cullen felt even better than he looked and he smelt like something sweet. It took only a moment to get rid of the clothing and Galiana tried not asking where all of it suddenly went. He gently guided her on a bed of straw, hands roaming her body, fingers exploring lines and curves. To be this naked and vulnerable made her squirm, but his voice was warm.

“You’re beautiful. Never doubt that.”

She’d never felt that good nor as pretty as of this moment. His amber eyes wouldn’t lie. Not now.

Cullen’s mouth was on her breasts, caressing the soft flesh, while his hand slid down. Fingers rubbed against her sensitive spots, finding her wet, and then he was atop on her, cock already hard and the tip red. Galiana opened her legs for him, wrapped them around his waist as he entered her in a swift move. He moved fast and without any hesitation. Every thrust came with a new wave of pleasure and it seemed like drowning in molten heat. 

She screamed his name.

“Cullen! Cullen! Cullen!”

Galiana woke up with a start. Pulse racing and blood rushing through her head. A dream. It had been a dream. Maker. She shuddered and found herself safely wrapped in the blankets of her bed. Her nightgown was a bit crumbled but otherwise nothing spoke of the presence of her blond Commander. It was nearly morning and she could see the sun slowly rising at the horizon. Switching positions, she found her thighs sticky and wet. Well, it had been that sort of dream. Galiana pressed her lips together and fought against the rising frustration. Galiana was glad that her room was so far above everyone else. She couldn’t handle the humiliation, if anyone would ever find out that she … had childish wet dreams about Cullen. This hadn’t happened since leaving the Circle. And clearly, she shouldn’t think of him in such a manner. It wasn’t professional. It had no place in a time like this, when everything was at stake.

Closing her eyes, she put a hand between her thighs nonetheless and found herself swollen and wanting. A few strokes were enough to make her come and scream his name into the pillows.

“Cullen.”


End file.
